warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Applepaw
Applekit is a small cream she-kit. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Names Kit: Applekit Family Mother: 'Hollytuft '''Father: 'Dewnose 'Sister: 'Frostkit Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land ''Coming Soon Trivia *She has WindClan blood because her great-grandfather, Crowfeather, is a WindClan cat. *She has SkyClan blood because her great-great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She is descended from Windstar because Crowfeather is descended from her. Kin Members Mother: :Hollytuft: Father: :Dewnose: Sister: :Frostkit: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Brightheart: Grandfathers: :Lionstar: :Cloudtail: Uncles: :Fernsong: :Snowbush: Aunts: :Sorrelstripe: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Great-Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Jackie: :Brackenfur: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Princess: :Frostfur: Great-Uncles: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: :Taylor: :Zack: Great-Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Cinderpelt: :Lilyheart: :Nami: :Livy: Great-Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Firestar: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Jake: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Speckletail: Great-Great Uncles: :Hillkit: :Eaglekit: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-Great Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: :Downkit: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Half-Great-Great Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Scourge: :Socks :Snowkit: Half Great-Great-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Redtail: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Smallear: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Pigeonpaw: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Onestar: :Tommy: :Filou: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :One-eye: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: :Princess: :Luna:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Brindleface: Half Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ashfur: :Elderkit :Tulipkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Longtail: :Scourge: :Socks: Half Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Ferncloud: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Harepounce: :Poppydawn: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Half Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Longtail: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Unnamed tom: Status Unknown :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :StorkkitRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Quailkit: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Primrosepaw: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Taylor: :Zack: :Nami: :Livy: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Frostkit: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowpaw: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Briarlight: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Pinestar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar: :Tadpole: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw:Kate's Blog :Badgerpaw: :Seedpaw: :Spiderleg: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Sparkheart: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: : Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Leafbreeze: :Larkspirit: :Honeyfur: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Molepaw: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Hollytuft: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Mousefur: :Runningwind: :Featherkit: :Cricketkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Dust Muzzle: :Morning Whisker: :Emberkit: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene], page 2 :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters